Breaking the walls after the darkness
by smurfettekandybones
Summary: Fanfic de Castle inspirado en el final de la 6 temporada desde el punto de vista de Kate.B después de la desaparición de su prometido Richard.C . (Clasificacion "T" casi "M" eso creo por el momento) y que pasara luego con nuestro personajes favoritos de la serie
1. Chapter 1

**Es mi primer Fic de Castle, Aun no he visto el Cap. 6x23, ni otro cercano a este "gracias a la uni y a mi trabajo" -.-' ... En fin, luego de leer algunos spoilers ¿Por qué no escribir sobre ello? después de que Richard Castle sea encontrado de donde quiera que el autor de la serie lo haya metido mientras nos hace sufrir con un final de temporada desesperante..**

** Capítulo 1**

"_Me sentía perdida, pero él me hizo seguir, sabía que después de la tormenta llegaba la calma, él me devolvió las esperanzas de permitir en mi vida que tengo derecho de amar y ser amada, de creer y sentir, de romper esa armadura que cubría mi corazón, él lo era todo para mí, la única razón por la que deje de clavarme en la comisaria y volver a casa temprano porque alguien me esperaba y porque también necesitaba de esa persona a cada instante de mi vida, como podía Dios ser tan cruel conmigo - dios mío que hice ! Me arrebataste a mi madre ahora él, ¿Por Que a él?... - En el momento que vi su coche en fuego, mi corazón se hizo trizas y dejaba de latir lentamente, no sentía mis piernas, el frio se apoderaba de mi cuerpo, estaba helada, allí parada sin poder reaccionar, sin poder hacer nada, sin poder ayudarlo y salvarlo como el hizo conmigo muchas veces. Me dijo que me quería, eso fue lo último que escuche de él, lo último que me expreso, como podré seguir sin él..." Cuando Lanie se armó de valor y descarto que Richard no fuera la persona calcinada en el coche, lo sabía, sabía que estaba vivo, que tenía que ser fuerte y buscarlo. Dios mío protégelo, que no se rinda que sea fuerte, mi chico es muy fuerte e inteligente, que tenga esperanzas y que sepa que voy a intentarlo una y otra vez, buscare evidencias para encontrarlo, no me rendiré hasta tenerlo en mis brazos, el sabes que nunca lo hago, no me rendiré._

* * *

Antes de firmarle el egreso a él desesperado Richard Castle, El especialista le explico a kate cuales eran los cuidados que debía seguir su prometido y le indico desinflamatorios cada 8 a 12 horas para aliviar el dolor y la inflamación de las contusiones provocadas por los golpes, un par de analgésicos óptimos y mucho reposo. Luego de salir de la clínica lo recibieron en su loft todos sus amigos cercanos, Esposito, Ryan, Lanie, Victoria Gates, y las mujeres de su vida; Martha y Alexis. Kate llego con él, quien lo acompañaba y no se le despegaba ni un minuto desde que lo encontraron. Compartieron un rato, comentaron las anécdotas que habían vivido en el tiempo que no estuvo, fue una bienvenida muy acogedora pero todos entendían que debía descansar y se marcharon, el primordial deseo de Richard era estar en tranquilidad con su hija, su madre y sin dejar de nombrar a su musa, la mujer de su vida y futura esposa Kate Beckett.

* * *

_Los ojos de Richard se posaron en mí mientras tomaba el control de mi cuerpo, con sus manos firmes en mis caderas, su grueso sexo llenándome y moviéndose dentro de mí. Su boca por todo mi cuerpo, sus dientes en mi piel._

_Todo eso del hombre que había atravesado los muros que yo misma construí y que me había capturado. _

_Eran demostraciones de caricias y placer, un medio para consolidar la conexión entre nosotros, de mantenerme cerca. _

_Él era así. _

_Sin embargo, no necesitaba preocuparse. Richard me tenía;_

_A pesar de todo el caos de estos últimos meses, de terror y angustias, de tener el conocimiento que esto que estaba sucediendo nunca volvería a pasar, de sentir sus caricias, pero me tenía en sus brazos, debajo de su cuerpo y su virilidad controladora se hacía cargo de mí tal y como había sido desde el principio. Me mantenía a salvo._

_Ese hombre escondía muchas más cosas de las que pude  
imaginar entonces. __**No me iba a ir a ninguna parte**__.  
Estaba enamorada de él._

_-__**Quiero estar dentro de ti toda la noche**_ \- dijo con voz ronca mientras sus ojos azules brillaban bajo la luz de la luna a la vez que se movía.

_Estaba encima de mí y tenía el control, manipulaba mi cuerpo de todas las maneras posibles a medida que la luz que entraba por la ventana iluminaba nuestros cuerpos desnudos. Manos, boca, sexo, lengua, dientes, dedos…, él lo usaba todo._

_Richard me hablaba durante el sexo. Me decía palabras inesperadas que me excitaban muchísimo, que fortalecían mi confianza y que me demostraban lo mucho que él me deseaba, sus juegos me hacían sentir especial y mostrar esa persona divertida que había escondido por mucho tiempo por todo lo que viví en mi pasado._

_Era justo lo que necesitaba._

_Richard era mi respuesta y él sabía exactamente lo que yo anhelaba. No sé cómo me conocía tan bien, pero no cabía duda de que así era. Esa noche me lo confirmó una vez más, alto y claro. Creo que por fin puedo admitir que si necesito a otra persona para ser feliz._

_Esa otra persona era Richard._

_Había dejado que alguien entrara en mí. La dura corteza que rodeaba mi corazón se había visto comprometida y además de forma plena. Richard lo había hecho. Me había dedicado tiempo, me había presionado y exigido mi atención, rompimos las reglas, las malditas reglas que yo misma me atribuí. Él nunca se rindió y siempre me quiso a pesar de mi maraña de problemas. Richard hizo todo eso por mí. Y ahora podría regodearme en el hecho de que me amaba un hombre al que yo también amaba._

Cuando abrí los ojos un poco más tarde me di cuenta de que debía de haberme quedado dormida un rato. Rich me había recolocado en la cama y ahora estábamos más o menos de lado, pero seguíamos unidos. Le gustaba quedarse enterrado dentro de mí durante un tiempo después del sexo. A mí no me importaba porque era algo que él deseaba y a mí me encantaba hacerle feliz.

_-__**¿Por qué alas? Son preciosas, me gustan**_ \- decía mientras recorría mi espalda con sus delicados dedos causándome un escalofríos que me estremecía todo el cuerpo.

-_**Las alas me recuerdan a mi madre**_ \- dije después de un segundo o dos de silencio... Solo él había visto el tatuaje que me hice en una de tantas noches que me sentía desesperanzada y perdida.

_-__**¿Y la frase?**__ "__If Two People Believe In Something, Really Believe, Anything, Even The Impossible Is Possible_", _**¿Por qué esa?**__ \- Me pregunta y se sienta en la cama para verme la cara, yo también hice lo mismo._

\- _**Creo que esa noche morí un poco **__\- _ le susurre mientras me encogía de hombros - _**Cuando no te podía encontrar**_** y no teníamos evidencias que dieran con tu paradero** \- mis lágrimas comenzaban a salir, me dolía recordar que por un instante había perdido las esperanzas - _**por ese momento la irracionalidad se adueñó de mí, agarre una botella de Vodka, las llave de mi auto y di vueltas por todas las calles, no tenía un destino a donde llegar solo quería imaginar que te iba a encontrar en cualquier manzana que estabas bien, esperándome con una sonrisa, hice una parada en la 62nd Rivington Street, y llegue a un centro de tatuajes, no sé porque pero entre y lo único que tenía en mi cabeza era eso que dijiste, que si creía con toda el alma cualquier cosa aunque parezca imposible es posible y que debía tener Fe y Creer…**_\- Richard Me acarició la mejilla con el dedo y a continuación coloco su índice haciéndome callar luego me planto un beso en los labios; fue un roce ligero - **C**_**reer. Eso me hizo seguir adelante sabía que estabas vivo, no podía rendirme**_ -

_-__**Bueno, al final me encontraste, la mayoría de la gente cuando choca con un muro abandona, tu no, tu cedes, tu nunca te rindes**_\- me interrumpió y decía mientras me colocaba un mechón de cabello detrás de mí oreja - _**y eso te hace EXTRAORDINARIA **_\- esto último lo dijo acentuando las palabras, me agarro con sus brazos y me recostó es su pecho, dándome beso en la frente.

_-__**Espero que tengas claro que no está permitido morir, señorito. Eso sería un problemón**_ \- Traté de bromear para que alegrar un poco el ambiente.

_-__**Estoy aquí, Te amo**_ \- murmuro contra mis labios – **no quiero soltarte nunca **– su abrazo era tan fuerte pero delicado a la vez, me sentía segura con él, me olvidaba que en el mundo existiera algo más que nosotros.

-_**Pues no lo hagas**_ \- Le miré a sus ojos azules, que me abrasaban bajo la luz tenue

_-__**Nunca lo haré**__ -_ dijo con cierta contundencia, y sentí que iba en serio.

-_**Yo también te amo, y no voy a irme a ninguna parte**_ \- Me incliné para besarle en los labios, me devolvió el beso seguido de esto nos regocijamos en las sabanas y nos quedamos dormidos.

Simplemente me marco esta frase…

"_If Two People Believe In Something, Really Believe, Anything,  
Even The Impossible Is Possible_"

Espero que el fic les haya agradado, aunque tengo una duda no se si dejarlo como un One-Shot o seguirlo ¿Que Opinan?

PD: Acepto comentarios


	2. Chapter 2

_** Capítulo 2**_

_Me llevó un rato espabilarme, el resplandor me cegaba, aun tenia los brazos de Rick envolviéndome, conseguí escabullirme de sus brazos como pude sin despertarlo y me dirigí al baño para asearme y prepararme para este nuevo día, mi último domingo de "vacaciones en casa" luego del permiso que me autorizo Gates cuando encontramos a Richard porque debía descansar y tomarme unos días lejos de la comisaria donde estaba internada día y noche buscando alguna pista cualquier indicio que diera con su paradero y con el desgraciado que lo tenía para hacernos sufrir… … Sonreí al espejo "Es cierto lo que dice Martha y Lanie; Que guapa estoy sinceramente necesitaba de esto, de ese hombre en mi vida". Tenía mi rutina diaria, asear mis dientes, ducharme, llenar un vaso de agua tomar mis vitaminas y la píldora _

"_¿Y la píldora? Me di cuenta que no estaban, tenía que comenzar un nuevo blíster ayer, y no lo hice mierda no he dejado un día sin hacerlo con Rick... Compre 5 blíster para prevenir y no me he tomado la píldora; busque por todos lados sin hacer ruido alguno - diablos están en el carro - me dedique a buscar una franela y un short, era un poco corto pero el calor era brutal en estos últimos días, luego de vestirme bajare a el estacionamiento a buscarlas…_

_-__**¿Kate? **__-_ era Alexis, tocaba la puerta – _**¿Kate aun duermen?, es domingo**_ \- reprochaba Alexis desde afuera, los fines de semana los tenia libre en la universidad y la pasaba en casa con nosotros, nos dedicábamos a cocinar juntos en familia, jugar juegos de mesa mientras escuchábamos las entretenidas historias de Martha cuando era joven.

Abrí la puerta, salí de la habitación y allí estaba Alexis con los brazos cruzados._ -__**Estaba vistiéndome**__-_

_-__**Tengo hambre son las 10 de la mañana y no quiero comer sola**_

_-__**¡Weekend! **_\- le dije riendo ante su insistencia pero también moría de hambre, el significado de cama junto a Richard Castle no simplemente equivalía en dormir y descansar, pasábamos la mayor parte del tiempo allí, inclusive nos saltábamos las horas de comida.

_-__**Lo sé ¿Me ayudas a terminar de preparar el desayuno?**__\- _me dijo ella y nos dirigimos a la cocina _\- __**la abuela salió, no tengo planes para hoy pero prometo no molestarlo en su luna de miel en casa**__\- _

_-__**¡Alexis! No eres ninguna molestia**__\- _le comunique frotándole el cabello y despeinándola ella odiaba eso

\- _**Solo digo, ya sabes aunque no se casaron están como de luna de miel **_\- apunta ella muy picara

-_**Oye Kate ven aquí que te voy a contar algo**_– me llene una taza de café y me senté en la mesa al frente de ella-_**tuve un sueño, escucha atentamente: estábamos en la casa de los Hamptons la abuela, Papá, y yo, luego llegaste con una pequeña bebe en brazos era hermosa igual a ti pero con los ojos claro así como los de mi papa**_\- estaba atónita, con lo que decía ¿un bebe, una familia?, si he llegado a imaginar eso, incluso lo hable con Rick que todo a su debido momento, pero escuchar eso de Alexis me parecía muy tierno – _**y opino que ustedes deberían… ¿Kate me estas escuchando?**_

-_**Claro pero creo que...**_\- me saco de mis pensamientos y en ese menudo momento llego _Él_ con el pelo despeinado, con solo mirarlo se formó una sonrisa en mi rostro, parecíamos dos adolescente enamorados

_-__**Buenos días –**_ saludo a su hija con un beso en la frente

_-__**Papa, ya estoy grande**__\- _

_\- __**No dejaras de ser mi bebe**_– le dice y se dirige hacia mí, me toma por la cintura luego me da un beso en los labios- _**Y buen día señora Katherine Castle- **_

_-__**UY que baboso, tan viejos!**__\- _

_-__**No estoy vieja/viejo**__\- _gritamos al unísono como de costumbre

_-__**Lo sé, por eso deberían aprovechar y procrear pequeños Casketts antes de que se les acabe el tiempo-**_

**-**_**Alexis**_ – la fulmine con la mirada, ya la situación se tornaba incomoda, al menos para mí porque ella estaba disfrutando de la escena que yo mantenía con Rick

**-**_**Sería buena idea ¿no crees?**__ \- _Richard puso su carita de cachorrito regañado, creía que con esa me iba a persuadir

**-**_**Bueno si… peroo… **_**-** titubeaba, este tema me ponía nerviosa **-** _**debemos planificar **__\- ¿_un bebe? Richard Castle quiere tener un bebe conmigo claro que me pone nerviosa este tema, si quiero un bebe y una familia con él, pero después del horror que viví con su desaparición, creo que aún es muy reciente** \- **_**Lo más conveniente sería esperar, retomar nuestra boda y luego todo llegara a su debido momento **_– Richard asintió, ya habíamos hablado de este tema anteriormente, él sabía que tenía razón, me levante de la mesa y me dirijo a la cocina a preparar el desayuno

**-** _**Cambiando el tema, Pi y yo estuvimos hablando y decidimos darnos otra oportunidad que opinan al respecto**__\- _Nos comenta Alexis, Rick le hizo caso omiso ignorándola

_-__**¿Y ese olor tan delicioso?**_ – husmea entre las sartenes metiendo el dedo a una de ellas para probar–

_-__**Rick no hagas eso **_\- le pegue en la mano, su intención era cambiarle el tema a Alexis** -** _**Me parece genial Alexis, si eso te hace feliz creo que deberían intentarlo**_

_-__**Si es lo que te hace falta para quitarte esa tristeza lo apruebo hija, pero te juro que le quiebro las Bol…s si te hace derramar una lágrima**__-_

_-__**Estaremos bien papá**__-_

* * *

_Eran las dos de la tarde, no teníamos nada que hacer, el helado se había acabado, estaba recostada en el sofá leyendo el periódico y de vez en cuando observaba a Rick que estaba inmerso en la portátil escribiendo para su nueva novela, me levante deje el periódico en el sofá y me dirigí a la habitación de Alexis quien estaba en su cama leyendo un libro probablemente de la universidad -__**¿Alexis que harás hoy?**__-_

_-__**Probablemente estar metida en mi iPhone revisando el instagram, twitter nada importante ¿Por qué dime que tienes algún plan de chicas?**__-_

_-__**¿Quieres acompañarme al centro comercial?**__-_

_ -__**Claro! A qué hora – **_deja el libro a un lado y se sienta en la cama

_-__**Ahora mismo, vayamos a ponernos guapa **__-_

_Rick no le dio mucha importancia que fuéramos al centro comercial, porque cada vez que nos acompañaba parecía el papa de ambas o decía que era nuestro guardaespaldas, simplemente nos olvidábamos de él… … … … …_

_La hija de Richard Castle se había convertido en mi nueva mejor amiga, mi circulo de amistad era muy pequeño, y con ella compartía casi todo los días, me contaba sus secretos, yo los míos, eso me entusiasmaba porque llegue a pensar cuando se enteró de la relación que mantenía con su padre que me odiaría, pero ella no era como las otras adolescente rebeldes ella era muy madura para su edad._

* * *

Estábamos en el Time Warner Center, Alexis entro a una librería a comprar unos libros que necesitaba para la universidad y le comente porque vine al centro comercial _ \- __**Sabes que he leído la saga de **__**Fifty Shades Of Grey**__** la que me regalaste y se me ocurrió la brillante idea de…**__-_

_-__**Kate! no quiero oír lo que quieres hacerle a mi papá **__ – _me interrumpió cubriendo su boca con sus manos y riendo

_-__**Que querría hacerle ah? También los has leído cierto**__ – _le pregunte curiosa, recuerdo que me los regalo porque su papa decía que era pornografía para madres solteras

_-__**Si los he leído pero es mi papá y no quiero imaginar que hacen en esas cuatro paredes, y has nombrado el libro, mi mente imagina cosas que no quiero saber **__– _

_-__**Solo será una sorpresa, el otro día me dijo que aparte de su musa seré su sumisa y pues me adelantare y será el mío**__-_

_-__**Por dios Kate, no necesito saber más pero se a dónde debes ir**__-_pago los libros y me guio a la tienda de Victoria's Secret, fuimos directo al bloque de lencería y habían estantes repletos de cualquier tipo de prenda o disfraz que buscara, estaba absorta en mis pensamiento había llegado demasiado lejos, estaba arrepintiéndome de todo lo que tenía en mente hacer con Rick.

-_**Creo que estoy arrepintiéndome Alex, no me atrevería**_-

-_**vamos kate si tenías esta idea debes hacerla realidad, ya lo hiciste con la chica esa de nébula 9 ¿no? La que me comentaste**_-

-_**Pero estos trajes van muy lejos – **_le señalaba los maniquíes habían de conejitas, enfermeras, ángeles, y ese dios, no lo había mirado cuando Alexis ya estaba enfrente señalándomelo entusiasamada _**– noo noo eso no es nada parecido al de nébula 9**_-

-_**Mira este es perfecto**_-era un conjunto de policía la falda daba mucho que desear era tan corta, traía medias largas, esposas y látigo incluido

_-__**Quería algo más sensual y sexy pero delicado a la vez me entiende**__\- _

_-__**No te entiendo, este está perfecto, estoy segura que si mi papa soñaba contigo te veía así **_\- yo no le respondía solo me venían imágenes a la mente de Richard muerto de infarto, yo vestida así, el libro de 50 sombras de grey, esposas más un látigo _-__**Vamos kate no creo que ustedes sean delicados **_

_-__**Alexis**__\- _me ruborice con eso que me dijo acaso Alexis ha escuchado algo, no no lo creo_ (¿Qué pasa Kate? tú no eres así, te arriesgas a todo y esto esta fácil no es algo que no hayas hecho con Richard aparte de disfrazarte y convertirlo en tu sumiso) _quería hacerlo, esta noche seria grande debía premiarlo ya que el lunes comenzare a trabajar y probablemente me extrañaría todo el día_ -__**Ok confió en ti**__-_

_Holaaa! Volví espero que les guste pronto actualizare Un nuevo capítulo que ya tengo por la mitad _


End file.
